


Vampires will (Sometimes) never hurt you

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles (Music Video), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hunters & Hunting, Minor Character Death, Pre-Hiatus (Fall Out Boy), Vampires, implied peterick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 10:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "You know..i don't really actually want to drink human blood.""Then what're you supposed to drink?""You'll have to make me a mixture that tastes like it.""I'll do what i can, Pete."





	Vampires will (Sometimes) never hurt you

Patrick sighed, looking down at his notes from last night.

"Pete-" He stood up and looked around from his desk, to find no sign of the vampire around. 

He just might of figured Pete was out hunting with Andy and Joe, that was the only one he could think of.

Patrick walked out of the place, going outside where he guessed they were. 

He took out his cell phone and called Pete, waiting for an answer, and there finally came one. 

"Hello?" "Pete? Where are you guys?" 

"Oh, you didn't come with us?" No, of course he didn't. But Patrick wasn't going to lie, now was he?

"Yeah, i was just catching up on doing some writing from yesterday." Patrick replied honestly and started walking out to the streets. 

"Well, we kind of...need your help." Pete responded back, uneasily. But just as he said that, there was a loud thumping sound in the background and the call ended. 

Patrick only huffed slightly and put his phone back in his pocket, not watching where he was going, someone bumped into him. 

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing his head, then looking back up at the other person. 

"Joe?" Patrick asked, standing back up, while glancing back over at his friend. 

"Patrick?" Joe responded, glancing over. "Shouldn't you be with Andy and Pete?"

"...That's..what I was going to ask."


End file.
